Love's Requiem
by Emmrys
Summary: Rarely do people accomplish one's goals. Everybody always seems to die too young. Nothing is fair, and you have to live with it. But who ever said about dieing with it? Life is sweet, but death is always sweeter. Yullen Character death.


**Pairing: Yullen**

**Warnings:Character death, possible swear words, yaoi.**

**Summary:Rarely do people accomplish one's goals. Everybody always seems to die too young. Nothing is fair, and you have to live with it. But who ever said about dieing with it? Life is sweet, but death is _always_ sweeter. Yullen Character death.**

**Disclaimer: Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use.**

* * *

No one noticed at first. The halls of the black order were unusually packed for that was the day they would be moving into the new building. Scientist's and Finder's alike were rushing back and forth, box's and stacks of paper clutched in their hands.

Among them were few but still present Exorcists, easily disregarded in the frenzy. One such Exorcist was Yu Kanda, tall, proud, and scowling as per usual. The only difference was that his shoulders were just the slightest bit hunched, though it was ignored, brushed off as weariness from his last mission.

Eventually, as he walked down the hall, intending to get to Komui, his strides became slower, his shoulders hunched more, and his eyes started to glaze. He started to pant lightly, his mouth opened just slightly in a vain attempt to let more air in while sweat started to bead up on his forehead.

It became more apparent, so much so that people started to stop just to gaze at him, worry and confusion apparent in their gazes. He appeared not to notice, so caught up in his attempt to steady his breathing and to just reach the damn office.

When he was about 5 minutes away from the office, convinced he would make it, his foot caught on nothing but air and he pitched forward, not even attempting to catch himself as he resigned himself to the realization his face was, in fact, going to become a very close friend with the floor in just a few short seconds.

He closed his eyes fully expecting the pain to come with the fall when he felt two arms wrap around his waist and chest, accompanied by the startled shout of, "Kanda!"

The next thing he knew he was looking at the worried and shocked expression of one Allen Walker, only slightly aware that his head was resting in the others lap.

A pain erupted in his gut, similar to the one that he felt whenever he got stabbed-and with his job, it happened quite a lot-only more intense and much more painful. He immediately forced himself to roll over off of the others lap and onto his hands and knees, blood flying from his mouth and onto the pristine white tiles beneath him.

He heaved, trying to catch his breath while clutching at the fabric covering his chest. He vaguely heard Allen screaming for people to call the nurses while holding him up as well as people scrambling about.

"Kanda, Kanda, I need you to listen to me. I'm going to take you to the infirmary, okay?" He looked up to see the worried and near panicked face of Allen, trying to lift him up.

"I-" he was interrupted by yet another burst of pain, blood this time dribbling from the corning of his mouth. He gasped, hunching over in an attempt to alleviate the pain.

"It," He gasped. "It w-wont help."

"No," He said, a panicked look on his face. "No, what do you mean it wont help? Of course it'll help! You're obviously injured!"

"Moyashi!" he yelled, "It. Wont. Help. You hear me? It's the c-curse-" He slipped into a coughing fit, unable to see the shocked and anguished face of Allen.

* * *

**Well, ah, that's part one. Hehe. Now, you may be wondering why I would make this into two parts. Reason? I have massive writers block, and I've wanted to hurry up and finish this to post it forever now. So, I figured that I would post this to see how people liked it, because if people don't then I'll take my sweet time(you really don't want that to happen.) finishing this. If people do, then I'll try my hardest to finish it fast but still not overly rushed to the point where it sucks. So yeah. I'll post this and see how it does. And if you've seen part of this before, no, I did _not _steal this. My old account was AmarantineOct.3'11. :3 So yeah. Tell me how this is if you can, and I'll start on my other fics..hehe, if you're one of the people who read those then I am so sorry. I've tried over and over to write those and I just get stuck or whatever I write turns out completely shitty. So yeah. I'll go try and write those again. Bye~!**

**LadyBladeXx**


End file.
